


A Reunion Like No Other

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten forces Cameron to go to his high school reunion. She learns a bit more about his past and decides to help ease the pain in a little less conventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I want to start out by saying THERE WAS A PROMPT FOR THIS ON TUMBLR. I'm so upset with myself now because I can't find it now when I could've sworn I liked and/or reblogged the post. So I can't take credit for the idea, just the writing. I hope you enjoy it anyway c:

Kirsten sat with her laptop on Cameron’s table while munching on some Chinese food. Cameron was standing by the island, filtering through his mail. “Damn it…” he cursed softly.

Kirsten turned around towards him. “What?”

He sighed heavily. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” He shook his head and threw the paper away.

It didn’t stay in the garbage bin for long. Kirsten stood up and picked it up. She read over it. “It’s your high school reunion. Ten years. What’s the problem? Feeling old?” she teased.

He shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just…‘high school.’” He shrugged and took the paper away from her, ripping it in half. “I’m not going.”

“Oh, come on. It couldn’t be that bad. I mean, we all struggled through high school, but it’s a reunion. People change. I’m sure you’ll be the most successful one there.”

Cameron shrugged then shook his head. “Nah, they all had big dreams and families with big budgets. They’re probably just as successful or even more so. Plus, it’s not like I can casually talk about my job like most of them would be able to.”

“Make some stuff up,” Kirsten suggested. “Tell them how you’re a neuroscientist that studies the brains of crazy people. The crazier, the better. And then you can come up with a bunch of bizarre stories and have fun with it.” A grin was tugging at her lips as she spoke. She began thinking of all the possible, humorous things he could say. “I’ll help you prep, if you want.”

Cameron perked up. That would mean them spending more time together (as if they weren’t inseparable already). Then, another idea popped into his head. “What if…you just come with me?”

She tilted her head. With a shrug, she agreed. “Did you see the date before ripping it to shreds?”

He rolled his eyes and picked up the two pieces of paper. “December 10th.” He held the two pieces to show Kirsten in an almost triumphant way. “So, you’ll come?”

Kirsten shrugged before nodding again. “I suppose. Maybe I can be one of your crazy psych patients gone sane.” She smiled before walking back over to her laptop to work.

***

About a month later, Kirsten was getting ready in her room. After three outfit changes because of Camille, she was finally allowed out of the house wearing a black cocktail dress with burgundy cardigan. Her lips were dark like her jacket and her eyes had some natural eyeshadow. She answered the door with a sigh to see Cameron dressed in a very nice suit and tie. “Hi,” she smiled.

“H-hi,” he stammered, looking over her body. “Y-you look—”

“Beautiful. I know. I’m not going to force you to say it.” She smirked at him and nudged him. “You ready?”

He nodded, stepping aside so she could walk out. “I’m still going to say it. You look beautiful.”

Kirsten looked back over at him. “Thanks.” She continued to walk towards the car but was cut off by Cameron. He opened her door like a gentleman, gaining him a glare. “You’re being ridiculous,” Kirsten said.

Cameron scoffed. “No, I’m not! I’m being _gentlemanly_ ,” he corrected. Kirsten rolled her eyes before sliding in. He closed the door and walked over to the driver’s side. “Ready Freddie?” he asked with a grin.

She rolled her eyes again at the nickname. “I guess so. Where’s it being held?” she asked.

He pulled out of the driveway and towards the exit of the neighborhood before answering, focused on being safe. “Um…okay, don’t make fun of me because it’s pricey.” He caught her rolling her eyes for the third time since they got in the car. “It’s at the House of Blues. And it’s not just a concert hall, oh no. They’ve got all these tables set up with a sit-down dinner and cocktails and everything else. This one event is costing me a hundred fifty bucks just to take us.”

Kirsten looked over at him then began rummaging through her purse. “Let me pay my half. I’m the one who convinced you.”

Cameron shook his head. He reached over and placed a hand over hers to get her to stop looking for her wallet. “You’re my date; this is my reunion. It’s fine. Plus, it’s not like we don’t get paid well enough for me to cover it.” They were at a stop light now and Cameron looked over at Kirsten who was now staring back. Neither had moved their hands. “It’s okay. I’ve got it,” he assured with a smile.

Kirsten sighed and put her purse back on the ground. Even though it was small, somehow she managed to have a ton of stuff in there and a small wallet. “Fine. Then I hope we have a good time.”

Cameron nodded and began driving again, both hands on the wheel.

It took them about forty-five minutes to arrive, park, and get into the venue. The people who were in SGA ten years ago were the ones running the check-in tables. Cameron assumed they were the ones who put the whole thing together as well.

“Cameron!” said a girl at one of the tables. She stood up and walked around to hug him. “It’s so good to see you! How are you?” Her voice was high and happy, a little too happy for Kirsten’s comfort.

Cameron awkwardly hugged back. “Hey Kathrine. It’s good to see you, too.” He pulled away and got closer to Kirsten. “I’m doing alright. Did you help pull this all together?”

“Yup! Tommy, Brittney, Bryan, and I have kept in touch for these sorts of things. We all got together at the beginning of the year to start planning. Can you believe it’s been _ten years_ since we graduated?” Kathrine shook her head in disbelief.

“I-I know. I-it’s crazy.” Cameron chuckled nervously. He subconsciously grabbed Kirsten’s hand, earning him a loud gasp from Kathrine.

“Cameron Goodkin got himself a girlfriend? Oh, my God!” She put her hands over her mouth dramatically. “And she’s _beautiful_ too.”

Kirsten looked at her quizzically. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well! We should be getting in. It was nice to see you, Kathrine,” Cameron said awkwardly.

“Nice to see you, too. We’ll have to talk later. Bye!”

Cameron sighed heavily as they walked into the building. Still holding hands, Kirsten looked at him. “What was that all about?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. She’s just a dramatic person. I’m sorry.” He let go of her hand.

Kirsten nodded, accepting the answer for now. She glanced around the room to try and find their table. “Over there,” she pointed, “is where we’re supposed to sit.” She grabbed Cameron’s hand again, noticing how nervous he was. It gave them both some sort of comfort.

Once to the table, Cameron pulled out Kirsten’s seat for her and pushed her in before sitting down himself. He took a sip of the water that was placed on the table beforehand. Kirsten looked around, seeing clumps of people hugging and smiling. “Where are your friends?” she asked.

Cameron’s eyes widened. “Um…I-I don’t know. Maybe they didn’t come,” he shrugged.

“Do you know anyone else around her besides Kathrine?”

Cameron scoffed. “Of course! Over there you’ve got Jeanette, Megan, and Chris.” He pointed to a group of three across from them at another table. He looked to the left and pointed, “There’s Robert, Jennifer, Danielle, Nick, Kim, and Thomas.” He continued to graze the crowd when Kirsten stopped him.

“Point taken.” She smiled him kindly.

Suddenly, a group of guys came up behind them and started almost attacking Cameron. “Goodkin’s here!” one of them shouted.

“Nice of you to show up this time,” another said, shaking Cameron’s shoulders. Cameron most certainly didn’t look pleased.

“Oh, look! Goodkin’s got himself a girl!” a third man said. “A pretty one too. How much did he pay you to come as his date?”

All of the guys ooh-ed and ahh-ed followed by laughter. Kirsten rolled her eyes. “He didn’t pay me anything. He asked me to come and I did.”

“Who is this, Kin? Some intern you picked up at wherever you work?” said the guy gripping Cameron’s shoulders.

Cameron’s face was bright red with a look of embarrassment and hurt. He swallowed thickly, about to speak, but Kirsten took over. “I’m his girlfriend. We’ve been together for close to two years now and, honestly, I don’t appreciate how you’re treating him right now. This might be a high school reunion, but this isn’t high school. So, you boys should man up and be respectful.”

Her attempt to stick up for Cameron failed. “Aww, look! His ‘girlfriend’ has to speak for him. How cute,” one of them said. “Still afraid to talk, eh Goodkin? Gotta let others to the talking for you. And now that you’re parents aren’t here, you’ve got yourself a girl to do it.” The guys all laughed and pushed Cameron.

“Shut up!” he yelled, pushing the chair back and standing. “I spent all four years of high school dealing with you and I’ve had enough. I’ve got a great life, a great job, a girl I love, and I don’t need to be back at high school to feel like shit.” His hands were clenched into fists as he spoke.

The boys had taken a step back, but one of them wasn’t convinced. “If you love this girl so much and she isn’t your cousin or something weird, why don’t you kiss her,” he challenged.

Kirsten stood up. “What, we’ve gotta prove our love to you?”

“Uh, _yeah_. Because I don’t think Goodkin here could score a girl as pretty as you.”

Kirsten was disgusted. She turned to Cameron. “Let’s show them how much we love each other.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth immediately.

Cameron didn’t know what to do at first, but followed her lead a second later. He kissed her back just as passionately, his tongue dancing with hers. His hands were around her waist, and if there was room between them before, there certainly wasn’t now. He felt Kirsten’s hands begin to tangle in his hair, sending chills down his spine. His own hands went under her cardigan to hug her tighter as they kissed.

After a minute passed, one of the boys said: “Alright, alright! We get it!” The two pulled their mouths apart reluctantly, resting their cheeks together to stay close. “Safe it for the after party or go get a room. Let’s go guys.” The leader of the group walked them all away, leaving Cameron and Kirsten alone.

Cameron dropped his arms off of Kirsten and she followed in suit. “I-I-I sorry we had to do that,” he stammered, trying to hide how much he enjoyed it.

Kirsten shook her head, taking a deep breath. “It’s fine. It was worth it to get them to go away.” Her were red, but lucky for her, the heavy foundation Camille forced her to wear (even though very pointless because of her flawless complexion) covered it. She sat back down and sipped on her water before looking at Cameron, noticing how flushed his face was. She picked up her napkin. “Come here; you’ve got lipstick on your mouth,” she said, dipping the cloth into the water.

He leaned in close to her, the simple touch of her warm hands making his heart flutter. She had her hand on his chin to keep him close while she wiped away the dark lipstick. “Sorry,” she said. “Camille said it wouldn’t come off. I guess if you make out with somebody it does.” Cameron smiled. If his cheeks weren’t as red as they could possibly be, they were now. He realized that they _did_ just make out. He realized just how wonderful it truly was. He realized that he wanted to kiss Kirsten again and again just like that but without an audience.

“Done,” she said, turning away and placing the napkin back on the table. “You’re clean.”

Cameron leaned back in his seat. “Thanks,” he smiled nervously.

People began taking their seats, their table filling up with strangers. It must’ve been the “plus-one” table because even Cameron didn’t know half of them. Salads and soups were brought out to everyone, depending on what they filled out on the card they got when they entered. Kirsten got soup, Cameron salad so that they could try each other’s and share if one sucked. They were both good, so they ate what they ordered at the beginning instead of trading.

Kirsten noticed that they guys who were bothering them before were watching them, probably checking to see if they were an actual couple. She nudged Cameron. “Act like you love me,” she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

The spot turned red from blood rushing to it. It would be hard for Cameron to act like he loved her because he already did. “Why?” he asked, though, not seeing the old bullies.

“They’re staring. Make it convince. Feed me a bite of your salad.”

He shrugged and poked at the lettuce and got a crouton, holding it up to Kirsten’s mouth. She ate it with a smile and giggled. “That’s actually really, really good,” she said.

“You can have it if you want.”

She shook her head. “No. No, it’s yours. I like my soup.” She grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it in the broth. “Here, now eat this.” She fed it to him in a flirty, almost sexy manner, giggling after.

“You’re so weird, Stretch,” Cameron said as he chewed on the bread.

“What? For helping you out?” She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

Entrées came out a few minutes later. The two continued their game of flirting. Some of it became more genuine with the more alcohol they got in their systems. Their glasses continued to be filled with white wine along with the occasional cocktail. There was a dessert bar set up on the other side of the room. Somebody stood up and opened up the dance floor. It was a bizarre experience; it was more like a party or prom than a typical reunion. But if there’s the money, why not, right?

“Come on,” Kirsten said standing and grabbing Cameron’s hand. She dragged him up with her and began to walk.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Dance floor. It’ll be great to see those assholes’ faces when we start dancing and show we’re having a good time.”

Cameron’s cheeks tinted red as she guided them out to the wooden floor. A couple other people were already on it having fun, clearly already visiting the open bar. Cameron rolled his eyes. “You were right. A _lot_ of them are still immature. I mean, we’re almost thirty; you would think drinking lost its fun.”

Kirsten shrugged. “It can still be fun. Clearly they’re enjoying themselves, so don’t worry about it.” She grabbed his other hand and began to force him to dance, smiling. “Don’t be so uptight,” she encouraged. “Let’s make this fun!”

Cameron smiled and began dancing, feeling a bit awkward. It brought him back to high school and all those secret drama rehearsals that he attended. When people found out, it wasn’t good. Somebody told his parents and that was that. No more after school hang outs unless pre-approved, no more school dances except senior prom, no more anything. He thought he had buried that part of his life down deep enough to stop it from hurting. Apparently, being surrounded by old classmates made those feelings come back up.

Once the song ended, he let go of Kirsten’s hands. “L-let’s just go get dessert,” he said sheepishly.

“Why?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“I’m just not in the mood for dancing.”

She sighed. She grabbed his hand again; there was no way she would ever admit the comfort it gave her, but tonight there was an excuse to do so.

They both picked a plate and began filling it. Kirsten got some strawberries to dip in the chocolate fondue along with two mini cupcakes, two cookies, and a brownie. At the very end of the table, there were some Jell-O shots, and she picked up two: one for herself and the other for Cameron. Lord knows he needed it. Cameron picked up a marshmallow and strawberry for the fondue, a cupcake, and a cookie.

When handed the Jell-O, he looked almost puzzled. Kirsten rolled her eyes. “We’ll do it together. It’ll be fine, Cameron. You need to relax.” She held up her small cup. “Ready? On my mark,” she smirked. Cameron couldn’t help but laugh. “Three, two, one, mark.” And then they took their shots, almost racing to see who could finish first.

Kirsten shuttered after it went down her throat. “Damn, that hurt.”

“Wuss,” Cameron teased.

She smiled. At least he was getting in a better mood. They began to eat their desserts when the three guys from before came back.

“Can’t handle a shot, Goodkin?” asked who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Kirsten rolled her eyes. She was so done with these guys. “I just did. Beat my alcoholic of a girlfriend.”

That earned him a smack.

“Ooh, Goodkin’s getting beating by a girl!” One of the guy’s shook him roughly.

A slow song started to play. “Excuse us. Unlike some people, we have a dance to do,” Kirsten said as she stood. She grabbed Cameron’s hand and began pulling him. “Can you believe they’re playing our song?” she asked loud enough for the boys to hear.

“I-I know. Kinda weird…” he chuckled nervously. _You and Me_ by Lifehouse was the song playing.

Once on the dancefloor again, Kirsten wrapped her arms around Cameron’s neck. He did the same around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him rest his on top. “You doing okay?” she whispered.

She felt a nod. “Much better now,” he said without thinking. Kirsten kissed his neck gently, making the spot burn with pleasure. “I’m sorry I’ve been weird tonight.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. I’m here for you if you want to talk about it.”

He smiled and tightened his grip. He enjoyed the closeness between them. One arm made its way up to Kirsten’s hair, fingering through it gently. He felt her warm breath sigh on his neck. He smiled and kissed her cheek. This was the first time all night he felt like it was real, that the love between them was real.

He couldn’t help but begin to whisper the words in her ear. _“It’s you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose//And it’s you and me and all of the people//And I don’t why I can’t keep your eyes off of you.”_

The song slowly ending and Kirsten began to pull away. She just rested her forehead against his. She brushed their lips together, feeling Cameron’s breath light on her face. A song with a slow beginning followed. She closed the small gap between them, kissing him for real this time. It wasn’t fast or forced; it wasn’t messy and sloppy. It was gentle and sweet; it was warm and kind; it was perfect.

They pulled away from each other slowly. “You wanna get out of here?” asked Kirsten. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to be here if you’re not enjoying yourself. Plus, I don’t think those assholes are going to stop bothering you.” She nodded towards the trio that was across the dancefloor from them.

Cameron smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Kirsten smiled back and nodded. “It’s okay. It’s your reunion; no point of staying if you’re not reminiscing anything good.”

He nodded again. “Let’s go get our stuff off the table then bail.”

They walked back towards the table hand-in-hand. Of course, they were followed. As they gathered their things, one guy nearly tackled Cameron to the ground. “You’re leaving so soon? Did your girlfriend say she would fuck you if you left?” one asked to which the others laughed.

Kirsten scoffed in disgust. “Look. I don’t know what kind of relationship you had with Cameron years ago, but it’s ridiculous for you to be grown-ass men acting like high schoolers. I’m assuming that you all three still live with your parents or off your parents’ money and have made nothing out of your lives, unlike Cameron who is actually doing something that could change the world. And, no, I didn’t say I would fuck him if we left. I suggested we leave because of how shitty you guys have made him feel. So I hope you’ve had your fun for the night because we’re going and not coming back.” She put her purse on her shoulder and pulled Cameron with her before anything else could happen.

Once out of the building and far enough away, Cameron pulled Kirsten aside. “Hey, hey, relax,” he said, seeing how upset she was.

She turned around and snapped at him. “Why? There’s no reason for them to be treating you like that! You guys are all almost _thirty_. You’re not sixteen anymore; it’s ridiculous!”

“It’s okay, Kirsten. I’m okay. Trust me,” he said softly, rubbing her shoulders.

“Yeah? Well, it’s not okay with me that they think they could still do that to you.” She sighed in frustration. “Let’s just go before I go back in and beat the hell out of them.”

He knew she was serious. He intertwined their fingers again. “Thanks for tonight,” he said as they began walking again. “I might not have had fun with my old classmates, but I had a great time with you.”

That warmed her heart. “I had a good time with you, too. It was fun acting like a couple.” Maybe her subtle hint would help kick start a real relationship.

“Yeah, it really was,” Cameron smiled, squeezing her hand gently. They walked quietly the rest of the way to the car. Once there, Cameron stopped them on the passenger side. He grabbed Kirsten’s other hand. “Maybe we don’t have to just be a ‘fake’ couple…” he said softly.

Kirsten smiled. “Yeah?” she asked, resting her forehead against his.

A wide grin spread across Cameron’s face along with a bright red blush. “Yeah…” He closed his eyes and brushed their noses. “I’m okay with it if you are.”

Kirsten closed her eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay with it.” They danced around the words partly because of the alcohol, partly because it was just peculiar to think about it.

“Does that mean we’re a couple now?” asked Cameron.

“Why don’t you tell me with a kiss?”

And his mouth was on hers in an instant for an immediate yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you loves for reading! Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.


End file.
